Kokiria Tales
by Jqke17
Summary: The Kokiria are a tribe of Kokiri descendants who live in a dense forest that they call home. Silas, a Kokirian with a mysterious past and an enigmatic eye, tries to advance the the ranks of the Kokiria, and in doing so, uncovers adventure with his close knit group of friends.


Kokiria Tales

\- Pretty much all of the story belongs to Shegiru Myamoto, my oc's are all mine. My sister forced me to do this. I might add more on.

~Jake

Mido

Mido is a large, muscular Kikorian. He has bright, short, spiky orange hair that sticks out in all directions. He combs it every day, but to no avail. He wears a ragged brown tunic that has been patched up multiple times, wolfos leather gloves without any fingers, and large leather belt and shoulder strap that holds his weapon of choice, a long, thick and heavy dual handed sword called a tykk. He also wears black cotton trousers, leather arm pads, and although he is one of the few, thick leather boots. Mido is very strong but clumsy, and he prefers an aggressive fighting stance. He is also extremely resilient and hardy, and will not give up if he has an objective. He has a crush on Saria, who doesn't like him. However, many other Kikorian girls find him handsome. He is a rival of Silas, who he is very jealous of, and always finds time to try and make his day miserable. One of Mido's most striking features is a scar that runs all the way across his chest.

Silas

Silas is almost the opposite of Mido. He is a medium sized wiry Kikorian, and has long, messy brown hair that falls down past his shoulders. Silas wears a grey Kikorian tunic, brown wool pants, and a large black coat made from a red eyed wolfos pelt that he killed himself. He wears two bandoliers in a x shape strapped across his chest, each holding six throwing knives in the front, and each a short sword in the back. Silas doesn't wear shoes, and prefers to be able to perform more advanced air maneuvers than to have foot protection. He uses balanced throwing knives and two short swords in battle. Each blade is made from a magical metal that will never break, so naturally they are very thin and fast. He is extremely agile and balanced, and can slash very fast, but he prefers a defensive stance. Silas is very logical, thinks fast and always finds the fastest, easiest way to get a job done. He is a good observer and is naturally stealthy. Silas rarely talks or shows emotion, and is an introvert and antisocial. However he is a member of a close-knit band of friends. Ries, Cheryth, Saria, and Silas are almost always doing everything together, and Silas opens himself to them much more often than he does to strangers. He has feelings for Saria but he decides to keep it quiet for a while before he decides to reveal it. Most of the time Silas tries to ignore Mido, but sometimes Mido goes too far and Silas will snap. Silas' most prominent feature is his left eye which is completely silver, with no features whatsoever. He hides it behind an eyepatch for his entire life, and is afraid of what his friends might think if they see it.

Chapter One!

Silas' head jerked back, colliding with the thick, uneven bark of the tree that he and Reis called home. Blood trickled down his forehead, zig zagging from the spot that the small projectile, a rock hard deku seed, had hit him. He blinked twice, and then continued to flip his special throwing knives in the air and then catch them, as if nothing had ever happened. Flip, catch, flip, catch, flip, catch. The sun glistened off the blade as it twirled in the air, reflecting Kikoria forest, its dense, dark undergrowth, tall, majestic trees, and beautiful, almost endlessly deep ponds, and the village in which Silas lived in, a collection of hollowed out trees connected by a spiderweb of walkways that bustled with Kikorians. His reddish green blood trickled into his dark brown hair and pooled in his right eye, his only eye, the other one covered up by a makeshift eyepatch. His calloused fingers twitched as his vision became blurry and the knife slipped through his grasp, tumbling down from his perch at the top of his oak tree to the unsteady walkway that connected his house to a support tree. The support tree was a cherry tree that hadn't grown enough to be suitable for a home, but was used as support for the walkways and a source for food. It fell, spinning, and stuck into the swaying wooden walkway with a loud _thunk._ Right in front of Mido. _Of all people…_ Silas thought. Mido had bullied him ever since he came of age and stopped growing. Mido looked up, smirking. "Hey, one eye," he exclaimed, his face twisting into a sneer that Silas had seen so many time before. "What do you need, Mido?" Silas calmly replied, as he wiped the blood out of his eye, flinching when it stung. "You oughta be more careful," Mido replied in a mocking tone which he always used to talk to SIlas with, "I could have gotten hurt!" "Sorry, I was a little distracted." Silas apologized sarcastically as he pointed to his bloody forehead. "See," Mido exclaimed, "it's just as I said, you've gotta be more careful. When you're up there, shaking the branches around like a lunatic, deku nuts can fall out, and you can be easily hit." "Mido," Silas sighed, "I saw you with the slingshot, just go away." "One eye!" Mido yelled angry that he had been caught. "Wolfos dung!" Silas countered. "Green stripe!" Mido exclaimed, and kicked Silas' knife over the side of the walk way letting it fall down towards a pond. "NO!" Silas yelled, and he flipped over the edge of his perch, launching himself by pushing off the tree with his feet. _I hope I pull this off!_ Silas thought as he plummeted down. He grabbed the knife between his index finger and thumb as it fell down towards the deep pond, and grabbed onto the flimsy walkway with his left hand, flipping over it and spinning into a perfect landing. Silas grimaced as he sheathed his knife into one of the two bandolier strapped across his chest like an x, each holding six others, glistening as if they had never been used before. "Mido," Silas murmured, "if you try that one more time, you're gonna be the one to fall in the pond. Svikt." "What!?" Mido screamed. "Did you just call me a Svikt? Thats what you are, green stripe!" Mido yelled as he rushed at Silas, fist raised. Silas calmly stepped to the side, stuck out his leg, and watched as Mido fell screaming down to the pond, landing with a loud _splash_ and lots of cursing. "Wha-what's happening" Reis asked sleepily as he poked his head out of the window, letting out a huge yawn and brushing his thick red hair out of his tired face. "Nothing much," Silas replied. "Heh," Reis smiled as he spotted Mido flailing around in the water below like a kid swimming for his first time. "Oh well, its time for breakfast, Sil." Reis flipped out of the window and landed next to Silas. "Reis," Silas warned, "I told you not to ever call me that again." "Heh" Reis smiled "I'm hungry, and I promised I save a stump for Cheryth, so lets get going." When Silas and Reis arrived at the stump that they usually ate at, down at the field which all of the Kikorians had eaten at since longer than even the great deku tree could remember, they found a very wet and very angry Mido waiting for them with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Well greenstripe?" he yelled. "I'm waiting from an apology!" Silas looked at Mido, sopping wet and angry. "Thats great, Mido," Silas chuckled as he brushed by him and then resumed his argument with Reis about how throwing knives are ten times better than a bow. "Hey guys!" a perky voice exclaimed. "Oh hey Cheryth!" Reis exclaimed, gesturing for her to come join them on their stump. Cheryth raced over, her characteristic long purple hair and green dress flowing behind her "Let me ask you a question. Which is better, throwing knives or a bow?" "Hmm," Cheryth thought, "Well maybe a bow because you can hold more ammunition?" Silas pointed to his bandoliers. "Well then," Cheryth frowned, "I can't say because I haven't been taught to use a bow or knives." "Wait," Silas said, "taught, teacher, teaching…. oh crap! I forgot to get Saria! She's teaching the new one!"

Silas raced through the village, running across the walkways, jumping and flipping across gaps, and swinging from the branches that stuck out randomly to support the walkways or just hung in mid air. He slid to a stop outside of the teaching tree, a place where new Kikorians learned how to fight, run, jump, and basic knowledge of math and the traditional Kikorian language, although most preferred to use the commonly known worldspeak. Silas waited three seconds to catch his breath, and entered through the hole into the old, musty interior of the sprawling yew. When he saw that Saria was deep into conversation with the new one, Morio, he waited back in the shadows of the dimly lit room, and listened to the conversation. "So, Morio," Saria asked, "can you please tell me what the significances of the different colored stripes that we all wear are?" "Oooh, Oooh, I know this one!" Morio exclaimed, "Green is the first stripe that you get, when you turn sixteen and you stop growing anymore, umm, uh, red is second class, then, uh, blue is first class, and after that there are different categories for what your job is. Umm, I think brown means you're a grower, orange is for a caretaker of the deku tree, uhh, purple is for majick users, and uhh, uhh, umm…" "Black is for?" Saria prodded. "Oh Yeah! And black is for a Kikorian knight. Thats what I want to be when I grow up!" "Very good!" Saria praised. Morio smiled proudly, and then spotted Silas, standing in the corner. "Who's that?" Morio questioned, pointing at Silas who was waiting in the shadows of the doorway. " Oh hi, Silas!" Saria exclaimed, " I didn't see you there. They definitely _have_ to recast these magical lanterns. Morio here can barely see." Silas nodded, understanding her frustration. The lights in his tree were almost nonexistent. "oh well," Saria continued. "What are you doing here?" "It's lunchtime." Silas said. "Oh, really!" replied Saria. "Wow, time flies. Okay Morio, meet me here at the same time tomorrow and i'll teach you some math." Morio groaned and dashed out of the tree, relieved to be free once more. "So Silas," Saria asked as they walked down the the field of stumps, "When are you thinking about taking the test to become a red?" "Tomorrow, i think." Silas replied. " "So hows your archery going?" "Archery?" "Yes silly! Don"t you know that the main part of the test is a shooting competition?" "Hmmm." "What?" "I've never picked up a bow in my life." "WHAT? Silas, I know that you prefer to use your throwing knives, but really!" "Oh well, Silas shrugged, "I'll just have to do my best with these." "Hey Saria!" Mido called out as they entered the field. "Come sit with us!" he gestured at his posse of friends, all who had achieved blue status a week ago. "Sorry!" Saria called back. "I Promised I would sit with Silas today!" "Silas!?" Mido sneered. "Why would you want to sit with that loser greenstripe?" "He's not a loser!" Saria replied angrily. "He's my friend! And he's gonna take the red test tomorrow. So just you watch. He'll pass that test at top scores!" _I don't need you to defend me._ "Hmph," Mido muttered. "A loser like him doesn't have a chance of passing the red test." Unfortunately for Mido, Saria caught his Mido's words. "I heard what you said, now apologize to Silas. You're being very rude." she demanded. Mido's face flushed a deep red. He wasn't used to be bossed around, and when he did, peoples faces were often let bruised and bleeding. But he couldn't do that to a girl, especially a girl that he liked. But Silas was standing there, a loser green stripe, and Saria was defending him. _Him_ of all people. _Ill beat the snot out of him later,_ Mido decided. He gritted his teeth "I'm sorry, Silas." he he muttered, clenching his teeth. Reis and Cheryth called out greetings, but Silas was too busy thinking. _Hey, its all four of us together. Just like old times._ Memories of hunting squirllos with homemade bows, and him with his knives, running through the dense forest, and sparring with sticks flashed through his head. _Heh. Only were doing the real thing now. And I can"t afford to make mistakes if I want to pass this test._

The sky was bursting into colors of red and orange that reflected into the many ponds and lakes of Kokiria forest, giving the impression that they were on fire. Silas trudged home, breathing heavily. The hours of sprinting he did through the forest with Saria was taking its toll. _It doesn't matter. I need to be the strongest I can be if I want to pass this test. Wait a minute…._ Silas heard the muffled sound of footsteps and voices behind Him. He quickly jumped off the walkway and swung under it, catching on to one of the support branches. "So, Mido," whispered one of Mido's posse, a boy with orange hair and a long nose, "We're gon ta' ambush loser green stripe whe' he tries t' come home?" "Yeah," Mido whispered. "Okay, here's the plan. Falo and I wait near the door, and you guys wait in the trees. When he comes home, we all jump him at once." "Yeah!" they whispered all together, and continued to sneak up the path to Silas' house. _Hmm. I can't believe Mido is going with this plan. He seems smarter than that._ Silas flipped back onto the walkway and continued walking up to his house-tree as if nothing had ever happened. However, he paused right before his house. "All right Mido, I know you're there. Come out." There was no response. "Hmm? Hello can you hear aahgg!" Out of nowhere, Mido jumped and tackled Silas to the ground. "I know your'e there? Yeah right," Mido sneered, grinding his foot into Silas' back and pushing him down even further, "We knew where you were all along you little coward. Hiding from us, hiding behind Saria. And how are you Saria's favorite anyway? You're just a coward!" But Silas ignored him, thoughts racing through his mind. _Dammit! Mido outsmarted me? How? I Should have just ran for it! Dammit!_ "You're a coward, hiding behind that stupid eyepatch of your's." Mido continued. He stopped, and an evil grin spread up his face. "Hey… I always wanted to see what was under that eyepatch." "Saria will kill you." "Heh, after she sees whats underneath your eyepatch. She probably won't even like you anymore. What is it, a scar? How badly is you stupid smug little face disfigured?" and with that Mido laughed and ripped Silas's eyepatch from his face, letting it tumble down off the walkway "Bastard!" Silas immediately covered up his left eye. _I can't let them see, no-one can see. I have to keep my promise!_ Then Mido pulled Silas's hand away to reveal… a perfectly normal face. "Huh?" Silas's left eye opened. Mido gasped and looked away. _Who is, no, what is this thing?_ Silas's left eye had no scar, no disfigurement, but the thing that stood out was his eye itself. It was a silver orb. No pupil, no iris, and it didn't even move. It just stared into nothingness, almost like it was looking into Mido's soul. Mido screamed and ran away, never looking back. _He saw it. Dammit. Hes going to pay someday. When I'm stronger. I swear it._

Silas tossed and turned in his uncomfortable bed, made from itchy sheepos wool. He had a red face and his body was sweating from the heat of a Kikorian summer. His body twitched and spasmed as he dreamed. Dreams of monsters with silver eyes, dreams of looking into a pond and seeing a disfigured freak, dreams of Kikorians laughing at him, dreams of his _friends_ laughing at him. Dreams of being exiled, and worst of all, dreams of Mido's nerve-wracking laugh, echoing through his head. But then, he had a very strange dream. He saw in a room made of stone _._ It was shaped like a triangle, and the stone was etched with strange runes that Silas did not recognize. The room was free of dust and growth, and looked almost unnatural. At the center of each wall, there was a glowing symbol, and under that a rhombus shaped slot. Silas recognized the red claw of the ancient Kokiri, but the other two were unknown to him. The most prominent feature of the room was a low circular pedestal that held three triangles parallel to the tiled ground of the room. The triangles were grouped into a larger triangle that was inverted to the shape of the room. The triangles looked as if they were made of the same material of the trinkets that the not-so-skull-kid sold, and almost radiated power. after what seemed like an eternity, Silas' vision blurred. Silas tried to shake his head to rid him self of the invisible mask clouding his vision, but could not move his head to do so, as if it were locked in a vise. Suddenly Voices of three of three women echoed through his head. _**This is our gift to you. May you use it well.**_ _ **Become stronger an**_ ** _d_** _**face your fears.**_ _After that, all he could see was faded to black. And he waited_.


End file.
